Pregnant
by NaruNarusKiriChan
Summary: Kiri tells Narumi she's pregnant!


Teekaydork: this is my first as you can all tell but your not worried bout that so on to the story!!!!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beauty Pop. It belongs to the very talented KIYOKO ARAI. **

"**Congratulations, Mrs. Narumi! Your pregnant!!!" **

**The young, twenty seven year old, doctor smiled excitedly at his patient. His partially large sapphire blue eyes gleaming brightly at the young woman who sat on one of the hospital's beds.**

**But his patient stared back at him with a confused, almost uncaring look, an eyebrow raised and light brown eyes blank as they always been.**

"**Pregnant..?" she asked, and the doctor's smile slowly faulted.**

"**Um… Yes, Ma'am…" He stuttered nervously, bringing his left hand up to rake threw his neatly combed jet black hair, a nervous habit of his.**

**The young woman nodded, a small unnoticed smile reaching her lips as she did so.**

"**Okay, thank you then." **

**The crinkling of rough paper filled the small room as Kiri Narumi shifted from the hospital bed, her dangling legs reaching the floor as she stood up.**

**The doctor tensed as she made her way from the bed to the hospital room door, her **

**blank stare making him fumble with his words.**

"

**Ah… uh.. Yes… Your welcome Mrs. Narumi."**

**She nodded again, her subtle brown hair swaying slightly in its low ponytail, and proceeded in leaving the room.**

**As soon as the door closed, Dr. Hiroshima let out a large breath of relief and slumped against the slightly pee yellow wall of the hospital.**

**Hiroshima knew that when it came to his wife, Mr. Narumi, was extremely over protective, and would be on a rampage if she was uncomfortable.**

**He remembered when he had first gotten Mrs. Narumi as a patient. She had accidentally sprain her foot Narumi was in a rage, yelling remarks such as : "If she lets out as much as a tiny whimper!!!" or " Idiot! Don't squeeze too tight!!"**

**Hiroshima's lips suddenly lifted in a relaxed smile. If only he could see the look on the young man's face when his wife told him she was pregnant.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Staring at the "Sorry we're CLOSED" sign hanging on the front door of the Koshiba salon, Shogo Narumi's eyes narrowed and an irritated frown surfaced his lips.**

**He had washed, cut, and styled 57 heads, attended 3 S. P meeting, and did an interview plus photo shoot for a magazine, only to come home and find out his wife had been lounging around all day.**

**His annoyance only became more profound when he found her, in the living room, drowsing off to sleep while surfing threw channels on the television.**

" **I'm home…." he mumbled tirelessly and when she didn't answer he sighed.**

"**So.." He began, annoyance at his wife bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he plopped him self into the loveseat next to her.**

"**What's with the closed sign? You slacking off again?" His eyes narrowed as she stretched and yawned, only proving his point. How he envied the carefree days his wife had.**

"**I had a doctors appointment today…" She stated blankly, her eyes boring into the television screen.**

"**THAT'S……!" Narumi started but stopped him self. No need to get into an argument with his wife about her laziness, then losing the argument. It would only aggravate him further.**

**He let out another sigh.**

" **How was it? Are you healthy?" He asked getting up to head to the kitchen. He was pretty hungry.**

"**Yea, Yea…." He heard he mumble as he opened the freezer door. Nothing. His lips rose into an arrogant smirk, the foul mood from his morning disappearing for now.**

"**See…" He grinned as he opened the refrigerator door. Nothing. " I told you if you eat my miso soup instead of th- "**

" **Hey.. Sho…" Kiri interrupted , her voice sounding bored and monotonous. "Hiroshima-san said I'm pregnant.**

**Narumi's head suddenly jerked up in surprise causing him to hit his head on the door of the freezer above him. A low line of curses erupted from his mouth as he stomped towards the living room.**

"**Say that again!? Did Hiroshima lie to you about your health?" He asked a vein throbbing from the side of his forehead. He pulled out his cell phone in an instant and fiercely going threw his contacts lists.**

"**So, you don't want children?" Narumi glanced at his wife, in annoyance, his fist so tight around his cell phone that he could've broken it. Damn that Hiroshima for lying to his wife about her health.**

"**Of course I want children!" He cursed and Kiri sighed as he suddenly froze, the cell phone silently buzzing as it dialed Hiroshima's phone number.**

"**Children?" He asked.**

**Kiri nodded, her eyes still glued to the TV as Hiroshima's wails screeched into Narumi's ear from his cell phone.**

"**Yeah… I'm pregnant…." she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and so carelessly that he almost didn't believe her. " P-pregnant?" He asked her dumbly.**

"**Yea…" Kiri yawned again as Shampoo jumped into her lap. His hungry mews , the blaring of the TV, and Hiroshima's wails were all background noise as Narumi stared at his wife.**

"**Pregnant?" He asked again and Kiri let out an exasperated sigh. **

"**Yes Sho, pregnant."**

**Narumi smiled blissfully. "Pregnant.." he whispered trying the words out on his lips.**

"**M-my wife… is… pregnant….." he muttered swaying slightly.**

**And then Narumi's world went black.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Haha. Narunaru passed out!!**

**Well read and review please!!!! Tell me how I did!!!!!!!**

**Thanks!! And I highly encourage other writers to make stories where Kiri would tell Narumi she's pregnant. I would love to read them!!!! **


End file.
